A Little Lilly Petal Told Me So
by ThisIsMe79
Summary: Hermione is James Potter's little sister, and on their way to Hogwarts She happens upon a "greasy git" as told by her brother. James and Sirius will do anything to keep their precious girl away from one Severus Snape. Lilly is all for her best friend finding happiness with Hermione Potter. The only problem is he likes someone else! But Lilly has always wanted to play matchmaker.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of Hogwarts approached slowly for The Potters , well at least for one of them. Hermione the more calm and studius sibling could not wait for her first day of school. Wizarding children often did not go to school before hand and are tutored until age eleven when they left for boarding school.

Originally Hermione was going to be sent to Beauxbatons in France but after finding out she would not see her brother she decided against it. Her brother was her only friend.

Although she was not one of those sisters that would die if her brother found other children to play with, she would get upset if one day they stopped seeing each other completely. She knew that one day they would marry other people but that did not matter all that did was now, and spending time together as siblings. He did have one other friend though while she had none.

Right now James was suppost to be playing qudditch with Sirius Black James' best friend since kindergarten or since they all started to share the same tutor. But Sirius being the pest he he could be was curantly following Hermione around like a lost lamb would little Bo Peep "Hermione my love, why don't we share some tea and pastries in the garden? It is lovely today. But not as lovely as you of course."

Sirius Black was seriously getting on her nerves! He was always flirting with her and what not. Although Hermione would be way more willing to listen if he did not lay his charm on every pretty face he met. Dorea, James and Hermione's mother thought different as did , Sirius' mother. The two thought that Hermione and Sirius would be the perfect couple.

liked the idea because she wanted a Pureblood for her son.  
And Dorea liked it because they looked so "cute" together. Sirius was all for it. On the other hand Hermione was not so pleased with the idea. Though being the lady she was raised to be she bit her tounge and grinned.

At hogwarts there would be no adults to please, well none that she was related to... Probably anyways. Then maybe she could find true love, and convince mummy Dorea other wise about her and Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day the Potters siblings and Sirius where to go to Kings Cross to go to Hogwarts. Both James and Sirius had been at Hogwarts for two years and this would be their third, but Hermione was going to be a first year and wanted nothing more then to have class that day and make new friends.

Unfortunately the only seat left on the train was with her brother and Sirius. And classes started the next day so he had ok real hope of meeting someone new that very same day "Love come sit next to me." Sirius commanded gently "No Sirius, I want nothing to do with you!" Hermione replied in that temper of hers.

Saying what she needed to say Hermione grabbed a book and stuffed her self in it "I like this girl already! She can turndown the infamous Sirius Black." A girl with hair the same color as fire and eyes as green as emeralds said enthoseasticly.

Sirius then decided Lilly needed to know how he felt "Lilly you can be here but Snivilus needs to leave." That is when Hermione saw a boy about her brothers age. This boy had shiny shoulder length hair that's as black as raven feathers. His eyes glittered like polished obsidian, they absolute hypnotized Hermione. His nose was the least attractive thing about him, it was a little crooked but nothing Hermione couldn't live with.

The boy spoke and his voice was like silk to her ears "Belive me Black, I don't want to be here either. Lilly insists that there are no other seats." This made the boy sneer, was sharing a compartment with the three that bad Hermione thought.

The boy and girl sat aross Hermione and Sirius, the girl sat beside James and the boy sat next to her across from Hermione. As if he just realized there was another person in the room that had yet to be addressed, the boy raised his eyebrow in mock "I see you have decided to bring your newest conquest with you on the train."

Sirius put a possessive arm around Hermione's waist "For your information Snivilus this is James's little sister. This year will be her first year." Sirius growled at the boy. The silence that followed was all consuming. Everyone was uncomfortable until the girl spoke "I have not introduced myself sorry! I am Lilly Evans and this gloomy person next to me is Severus Snape." At that Hermione could have sworn that the cough Sirius just let out had the correction of Snivilus to Snap's name.

Hermione smiled and replied "Hello, I'm Hermione. Pleased to meet you." But she was speaking more to Snape than Lilly. Hermione could already feel the butterflies in her stomach telling her he was the one. The only problem was that he seemed to dislike her already.


	3. Chapter 3

When the five of them got to the castle Lilly and Severus left without a word. That was probably because of the immature pranks Sirius and James played on Severus. Lilly was yelling and lecturing the boys about using magic outside of school and how they should be nicer to Severus.

Hermione of course agreed with Lilly. Why would her brother be so mean to someone without even blinking? The waves on the shore could be heard gently rocking back and forth. James stopped suddenly and grabbed Hermione by the shoulders "Hermione you have to go by boat because you are a first year, but I will see you soon." And gave her a reassuring smile. Just as she was about to walk off Sirius kissed her cheek and ran off to catchup with James.

Hermione angerly stomped over to the row boats and found one with an empty seat. There were three other people inside of it but Hermione did not even bother saying hello. Hermione did not have to paddle featuring the boats were charmed to move by themselves, that was a huge relief to her. Hermione was not the most athletic of people. On the days her brother would play out side in the warm sun she would stay inside in the cool library and read. Her love for the indoors was the reason her skin was a peach, and not a Carmel like James's.

The boats arrived at their destination shortly the castle's gleaming lights making it look even bigger and more intimadating then it truly was. Hermione did not want to go in but a big scruffy man did his best to ensure them all that it was much nicer inside, she decided to take his advise and go in. After all if James could survive this place so could she!

Inside there was a line to Timbucktoo for getting sorted into the right house and a much disgruntled Hermione was stuck dead last. After what seemed like hours of standing and waiting, waiting and standing, it was finally her turn.

Albeit a little nervous she walked calmly keeping a study pace towards the stool with a dingey old brown hat on it. An old woman placed the hat on her head. The hat dispute it's delapadated features the hat smelt a lit better then it looked thankfully.

The hat seemed to righted around her head as if trying to get closer to her "Hello my dear, I don't usually speak to students but you seem like a special case. You have all the qualities required for each house. So where to put you?" A voice asked, Hermione looked around the room searching for the voice, it appeared to have come from nothing "Up here! The hat!" It called "Now your answer please. It is not everyday I give a student to be a choice. Hurry!" The hat called impatiently. Thinking her hardest she weighed her options. If in Slytherin she could be closer to Severus but she would dissapoint her dear brother James. And if in Gryfindor she may loose her chance at happiness but obtain her fist place of belonging.


End file.
